onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:War on this Wikia Rules
Forum shall be ignored by the "WAR MAKER" since the ideas are not enough....dont think I'm selfish but use the blog as following a forum is seriously hard(at least for me)..-- This Forum has been created for the sole purpose of creating rules for the war game created by Roranoa zoro You must make suggestions or agree with the suggestions of others, this is for this topic only, no off-topic discussion is needed, that can be done on the chat, further more, after everyone or a majority agrees the final rules will be announced. Also Please use this space for discussions instead of chat as here they can be easily recorded. 'Be sure to sign your edits with four tildes ~ ~ ~ ~' Rules Suggestions 'General Rules' The war should be a tournament: http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=tournament+chart#/d3ixeca like this chart but with only 5 spaces for the crew(all of it,not just the captains) and with that we create an inner tournament with crewmember vs crewmember and the cremember that wins makes the hole crew win. 18:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Blog Or Forum I think a forum is better, but I don't know one thing, if an admin can delete a comment, or at least edit it to 0, then a blog would be good, but what about a blog and a forum, the blog to disuss all of the off-topic things and abig Forum with all of the battles and bits of the war to be recorded into history 10:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Blog is better.. In forum it will be messed up.. I trust blogs better.. 14:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) DF? I say no DF, just an old time fight, if you add them, chaos will erupt 10:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No DF.. No way..!! :D 14:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Points(or "Deaths") Crews should receive points for winning, 1 point for winning a battle and 2 points for a captain winning the battle of the captains and I think the term points should be the best one to use 10:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Battle Rules' My idea for the rules of a battle are like this: It will be in turns The member who belongs tot he crew that won the last battle will begin the duel or whatever you wanna call it. Each user will use his attacks against the other one, there is only a certain amount of dodges and/or blocks to the enemies attacks I believe 5 in total is a fitting number. The people of a neutral crew should judge the turns and moves each player writes, after 10 turns, the user who has the highest rating from the fght is considered the winner, also humor, awesomeness, epicness and flashyness could be factors to the ones judging it. 12:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Everyone begins with 10HP(health points) and 10 points to distribute in attack(how much you will take by subtracting with the defense) defense(how much you will recieve when subtracted with attack) and speed(if you attack first or last and if your speed is the double of the oponent you can deal double damage) and after distributing that you gain an ability that has to be aproved (ex:it can be everything like attack raises 1 point every turn or always survives an attack with one hp unless you only have 1 hp) and captains should captains recieve 2 extra points to distribute and 1st mates 1 extra point Example: JOCK(cap) vs SIMON(1st mate) 10hp / 10hp attack:5 / attack:4 defense:3 / defense:4 speed:4 / speed:3 ability:can dodge 1 attack per battle / ability:burn enemy loses 1 hp per attack example of a character sheet round 1: jock attacks first (speed higher)and simon loses 1 h ( simon defense- jock attak= -1 so simon will lose 1 hp 0 or +1;+2;+3 etc it will count as 1) simon attacs last and jock loses 1 hp( 4-3= +1 so it will count as 1 hp lost) Jock loses 1 extra hp due to simon ability Jock: 8hp / simon:9 hp round 2: jock attacs first and simon loses 1 hp simon attacs last but fails to hit do too jocks ability Jock:8 /Simon:8 *repeat round 1 till batlle finishes* and simon wins 18:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Rules for the ones who are inactive' Final Rules To be left blank until decision has been made Discussion Please Add Your Ideas For The Rules Above Tuckyd 19:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well there are allot of ideas needed, I might even edit my idea, but first of all I am thinking, after the rules are decided ad the war begins, all the crews should reamain the same during the wars... 19:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I do not think that there should be a prize this is all for fun. also what do people thin of using doriki levels to find the power of a crew and what about the losing team loses one crewmember to the winning team Tuckyd 20:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) A prize, not a prize, maybe a title... THE BEST FIGHTERS OF THIS WIKIA! But there are some problmes to be resolved, I think we should arrange the structure of the rules, types of rules, battle rules, I will try making it so. 09:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Please decide over the rules people, we need them in order to make a war... 10:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sugestion for the war